


I want you

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After meeting bens wife ava distances herself from Ben but they eventually start talking again





	I want you

“Ava, I shouldn’t have put you in that position. I’m sorry.” Ben apologized as he stood outside her apartment door.

“You led her on. Made her think there was a chance you two wouldn’t get divorced.” Ava argued back. She rested against the door, not wanting to open it.

“The divorce is going through. Pretty soon you and I won’t have to keep things a secret anymore. We can be official.” Ben stated.

“I love you, Ben, but I won’t let myself be a second choice. Not for you, not for anyone, frankly.” Ava said. This was a weird situation. She was seeing a man, whom on paper, was still married, but wasn’t involved with his wife anymore. 

“You aren’t a second choice, Ava. I don’t want my ex wife, I want you. You are all that matters to me. You and that beautiful little boy of yours. You are family. My family.” Ben said, trying to get through to her. He’d be damned if he let things end this way. 

Ava unlocked the door, her eyes meeting his. He came closer and she let him. His lips softly landing upon hers in a rough, but sweet, and passionate kiss.


End file.
